


[translation]卫星 why some satellites

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [12]
Category: True Detective
Genre: 1995, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Angst, Complicated Relationships, Cooking, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Drabble, Driving, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fast Food, Gardens & Gardening, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Insomnia, Late at Night, Law Enforcement, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Philosophy, Pining, Police, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Relationship(s), Season/Series 01, Sexual Content, Sleep, Smoking, Swearing, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, and by that i mean bullshit ranting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 马蒂发现了他们对彼此的意义——以艰难的方式。





	1. 早上好，镜子

**Author's Note:**

路边空空荡荡，了无生气，像镜中被热气模糊的影象，在马蒂的视野中闪动。

“你饿吗？”他问拉斯特，但这只是个修辞学问题。马蒂已经放弃了午餐上的民主选择——拉斯特基本不会表明自己的喜好，虽然这关系到人类的基本生存问题。只要马蒂喜欢，什么时候吃，在哪吃都行。因此他们的午餐就在离警局几个街区外新开的汉堡店解决。（才开没多久，还没变成杰瑞西拿来恢复宿醉的地方。）现在已经到了午饭时间。

“那，你想吃啥？”

对方沉默了片刻，有意的。马蒂等着，他知道拉斯特没聋，虽然他的社交技术从没长进多少。

“培根奶酪汉堡。”

“别的呢？”

“泡菜。草莓奶昔。”

马蒂难以置信地瞧了他一眼。草莓奶昔？老天。别这么幼稚好不好？

他忍不住大声说出来。“还要点什么？乐观健康的心态？还是草莓奶昔正好配永恒的绝望？”

拉斯特哼了一声。

“你说健康的心态到底是什么？”

哦不，马蒂才想起来。他上了拉斯特的钩，他们还排在收银台前面呢，而且——

“……总想追求‘健康’是正确的哲学原则吗？”拉斯特说，声音平板，像在做报告。“拒绝对现实中那些意义重大的邪恶时刻做出解释就能让人保持平衡？你蒙着眼到处走，对其他人嚷嚷，让他们也蒙上眼不去看周围的世界——那就是健康？告诉我，马蒂。因为我现在就看见一堆不健康的东西在眼前晃——我肯定是有病——”

马蒂转向收银台的姑娘，咧着嘴摆出个笑容。他赶紧结结巴巴地挤出几句话来。

“一个普通汉堡，大份薯条，一个培根奶酪汉堡，双份泡菜。两杯奶昔，嗯，都是草莓的。就这些。”

拉斯特住了嘴，怀疑地看着他。

马蒂在收银台上扔了几张钞票，把拉斯特拽到外面。

“正常点行吗？那些孩子的工资还不够应付你这套疯话的。”

拉斯特皱着眉头，找了块不那么油腻的地方靠着。他眼神幽暗，认真地盯着马蒂，让马蒂觉得浑身不自在。他有点不知所措。他只想做点什么，让自己别被框进拉斯特对他的固定印象当中。

“什么？”马蒂气呼呼地说，“问吧，既然你那么想知道。”

“草莓的？”

“那又怎样？我只是不想再给那可怜姑娘找麻烦，就这样。要不是你那么神神叨叨①，我还能有时间好好点餐呢。”

“……你这个假正经。”拉斯特嘟囔着，不过并不生气。

马蒂有点窃喜，又向拉斯特靠近了一步。

①‘If you weren’t twilight-zoning I would’ve had time to make a proper choice.’：The Twilight Zone，《迷离时空》，1959年超自然题材电视剧。这里指拉斯特总说些（在马蒂看来）不着边际的话。


	2. 为我打破这种改变

他们下一次靠边停车伸伸腿的时候，马蒂看到拉斯特松了松领带，茫然地看着那片沼泽地。

不知为何，马蒂知道拉斯特又想长篇大论一番。

“可以说，一天又这么过去了。”马蒂知道自己说什么并不重要；拉斯特只是需要个话头。一个契机。拉斯特怀疑地看着马蒂，好像明白对方在逗他说话，不过还是吞了这个饵。

“我们做的事——或想做的事……你觉得真有人会注意吗？”

“只要发薪水的能注意，我就满足了。”

“我不是说那些无知大众，靠一个又一个消遣打发日子，总想找点刺激，从不追求意义。不，我说的只是那些还在乎的人。像……我们这种人。”

马蒂注意到“我们”这个词说得很犹豫。承蒙你暗含讥诮的恭维。拉斯特的评判没有说出口，算是很礼貌了。

“那有什么关系？能付账单不是吗，”马蒂耸耸肩，“毕竟没多少人像你那样。”

“马蒂——”

“不，拉斯特。我明白你的意思，你不该那么想，那没好处，”马蒂说，伸了伸脖子，晃着腿。车里很闷，他可不想把聊天也弄成这样。

“——要是你指望着别人改变，让他们明白你在替每个人收拾烂摊子，那可有的等了，我是这么觉得。你做这些是因为你觉得正确。就这个原因。”

拉斯特垂下眼睛。

“在这种事上，对‘正确’的理解似乎是因人而异。”

“那，你要这么想，你就永远快乐不起来了。”

“嗯，那太糟了，原来直到今天我才找到让人快活的方法。”

马蒂嗤地笑出来。

“我打赌你就是这样。”他轻声说，更像是自言自语。然后他转回头向汽车走去，在口袋里摸索着钥匙。（他刚才不是还拿在手里吗？）他努力抛开那些在内心涌动的感觉。有时候，这些闲谈感觉比身体接触更亲密。他不确定拉斯特▪科尔是否还跟别人这样说过话，开着摇摆在绝望边缘的玩笑——马蒂怀疑没有，他很高兴拉斯特的这一面为他所独享。而拉斯特对待马蒂的态度应该亲密到哪一步，这并不重要。

拉斯特已经在车边，在驾驶座门前等着，好像他要开车似的。真可笑。不管怎样，马蒂不想欠他的……

拉斯特抓住马蒂的领子，俯过身去，用力吻他。急切，深长的舌吻。马蒂能尝到午饭吃的汉堡里的一点洋葱味。

拉斯特的口袋里有金属轻轻碰响。

马蒂努力想让自己生气，但到头来只觉得不知所措。拉斯特的选择总是超出马蒂的预期。他的手指胡乱地抓住拉斯特的衬衫，又是糟糕的老一套。拉斯特坚实，平滑，不真实。奇怪地让人安慰。就像下雨之前的气味。

马蒂把膝盖挤进拉斯特的大腿之间。

拉斯特的身体弯向他，像荒田里的野草，修长，瘦削，却充满生气。


	3. 我靠得太近

他们分开的时候，拉斯特喘着粗气，只一个吻满足不了马蒂。马蒂向周围扫了一眼。他们的车正挨着一道绿墙；绿树已经被藤蔓吞没，难以辨认。他们有时间。也许能在车后座上……

拉斯特的脸埋在马蒂的颈边。他的裤子里又热又硬。

“只有这种操蛋时候你才会诚实。”马蒂淡淡地说。

“我们……我们该走了，”拉斯特喃喃地说。温热的呼吸吹着马蒂的锁骨。

“是啊，因为你现在更想去追求绝对的真理。”

“闭嘴，马蒂。”

“只想自我调节一下，你又要找我的茬？要是我现在就对你动手，至少能清静半小时，用不着听你瞎扯什么‘灾星临头’了。”

拉斯特好像被惊到了。虽然并不明显，但他的眼睛稍稍睁大了些，嘴也微微张开了。马蒂看见了。他的胯下越来越硬——马蒂也看得很清楚。拉斯特真是个修辞狂。

“干吗，你以为我就学不会新的形容词和名词？”马蒂咧嘴一笑。“——有时候我也会。”

“马蒂——”

“把裤子脱了，我可不想自己动手——上次那回已经够我受的，难道你把裤子画腿上了？”

他们扭成一团，挤进车后座，马蒂努力配合他（也努力把体面扔在脑后）。

 

*

 

拉斯特在他身下呻吟扭动的时候，马蒂射了。

“用力，”他听见拉斯特低声说，臀部贪婪地向后撞着，“用力。”

马蒂模糊地记得用手抓着拉斯特的后脑，把他的脸按在满是灰尘的塑料后座上。他的拇指轻拂过拉斯特脆弱潮湿的皮肤，好像一碰就要破碎。马蒂冲撞着拉斯特，简直怕把他压碎，直到这时拉斯特才最后抽动了一下，叫出声来。他眼睛失神，整个人放空了片刻，射在了后座上。

那就是极乐的感觉吗？马蒂不知道。

“拉斯特？拉斯特，还好吗？”

拉斯特喘着气，好像差点死掉，闭着眼睛，眼皮颤动着。马蒂想把他转过来，抱住他，但拉斯特把他推开，坐起来，畏缩着。他有些发懵，好像忘了自己是谁。

 

*

 

他们蹒跚着下了车，不知该多呆一会儿还是赶紧分开。天色已经向晚。

拉斯特走得很快，一直走到田地边上。他盯着远方的地平线，脸上的肌肉紧绷着，好像比平时更加阴郁了。（老天，这一炮还没这么差吧。）

马蒂跟着他。该死的拉斯特，他想逃开，已经和马蒂拉开了几英尺的距离。马蒂追上他，停在拉斯特的视线之外，想在拉斯特把自己封闭起来之前看清他的脸。马蒂知道他想藏起所有背负的重担。

不——那不是厌恶。马蒂想。拉斯特显得十分挫败。失意而迷惘。

马蒂没有多想，伸出手去，轻轻抚摸拉斯特的脸。

拉斯特回手给了他一巴掌。像条鞭子，快如闪电。

“操！”

马蒂往后踉跄了几步。那只手上好像没有血肉，只有骨头。

拉斯特一脸惊恐，猛地抽回身，想对马蒂伸出手，又忍住了。马蒂知道他不是故意的。但真他妈的疼。尤其是全无防备的时候更甚。

马蒂笑了一声，半是强笑，半是疼痛。记住你在玩火，你这个白痴。

“马蒂，我……你没事——”拉斯特说，脸色苍白，瞳孔放大失焦——

“我总会好的。但你不会。”马蒂说，揉着自己的半边脸。“该死的，回车上去。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 拉斯特的反应是来自我在那篇卧底文（"Knives Out"）里的情节。  
> LL，如果你看了这篇，我记得你在我的上篇文里问了一个问题，我觉得深入探索一下会很有趣，所以这就是我的回答。


	4. 看不清瓷砖上的图案

马蒂让自己保持距离。

保证不做出让人吃惊的举动。保持在视线以内。避免突然的动作，除非在安全距离外。想表示好感的话，要提前五到十分钟监控拉斯特的情绪。

每次想起上次自己不经意地触碰拉斯特的情景，他就感到无助，觉得自己像个怪物。他不想被拉斯特看成那样的人。

但至少，那还是有帮助的。

但马蒂想触摸拉斯特，想得要命。拉斯特知道。马蒂思前想后，犹豫着，忍耐着。他发现拉斯特斜乜着他，期待着被马蒂强压下的行动。不，拉斯特已经够受的了，马蒂不想增加他的痛苦。马蒂想说，看，我不像那些人。我想照顾你。我会倾听。我会陪伴。但只在你需要我的时候。

“要咖啡吗？”一天早上马蒂问他，给自己倒了一杯咖啡。

“……好。”拉斯特说，眼睛看着别处，手擦过厨台，打开一个信封。他把信封夹进手里拿着的书里，把里面的东西——一张账单——放回台子上。

拉斯特等着马蒂把两杯咖啡放在台子上，紧绷的身体表示他希望马蒂走过来，也许会对他动手动脚（有过先例），然后拉斯特会把他推开——其实他真的很想要杯咖啡。

马蒂只是把杯子递给他，然后回去继续看报纸。认真，温和，又有点畏缩。

他边喝咖啡边盯着马蒂，好像希望马蒂跳过桌子扑过来，抱他，操他。

马蒂什么也没干。

拉斯特不喜欢这样。

他喝光了，放下杯子，走开了，好像马蒂干了什么严重侮辱他的事。他的脸紧绷着，好像半分钟内就会带着工具箱回来，检查出了什么问题。

片刻之后，他带着书回来，在屋子那头注意着马蒂——时不时的瞟一眼，好像难以置信似的。有一次马蒂抬起头，发现拉斯特用迷惑的神情盯着他。

马蒂扬起眉毛。

“你没事吧？”

拉斯特移开目光，眨了眨眼。

“……嗯，没事。”

“好。”

马蒂什么也没做，只是喝着咖啡，看报纸。

 

*

 

拉斯特似乎说不出为什么不喜欢这种行为的转变。

也许他不想被别人提醒，他是多么脆弱易碎。


	5. 那个标记里程的傻瓜

下午缓缓过去，已经是晚上了。马蒂不知道拉斯特什么时候开的那瓶尊美醇威士忌。拉斯特在煮意大利面，动作很紧张，好像需要来一口劲头超猛的威士忌，或是一根烟，那表情让马蒂想起尸体和做不完的文书工作。

他看到拉斯特伸手去拿盐，犹豫了一下，但还是喝了一大口威士忌。（马蒂想阻止他。至少慢着点，给该死的意大利面加作料没那么难。）

“别管意大利面了。好像我不在的话你就会做一样。”

“马蒂——”

“你真想吃饭吗？看着我的眼睛，告诉我，你不是为证明自己是成年人才做这个。”

拉斯特似乎对马蒂的洞察力无动于衷。有一点尴尬，不过可能只是因为——马蒂相当确定——因为拉斯特不会为其他任何人做这个。

你希望自己是唯一一个有观察力的，马蒂想，他一定是有点得意忘形，因为拉斯特的表情变成了恼怒。

马蒂伸手把煤气关了，搂住拉斯特的腰。

“你知道我们能干点别的。”

拉斯特把烟灰弹在一个杯子里。他的表情不置可否。

马蒂继续坚持。

“可以在别的地方——”

“马蒂，我懂你意思。现在这个时候，五岁小孩都懂。”

马蒂把拉斯特推到厨台上，隔着薄薄的裤子，他能感觉到他。拉斯特比刚才硬了一点，

“那好——”

马蒂还没把话说完，拉斯特就推开了他。他用烟指着马蒂，眼神冷淡，带着责备的神色。

“还以为今晚我们能互不干涉呢，马蒂。”

（很明显，拉斯特还是很在意个人空间什么的。）

“我还以为你会感谢我没吓掉你的魂呢，”马蒂恼火地说。“——昨天过得可真不赖啊。”

拉斯特显得有些愠怒。“你不该偷偷靠过来。”

“那我应该给你好好做个检查了，你说呢？在车里的反应，你的脸——”

“把保姆的活留给政府去干吧，马蒂，你做不来这个。”

“是吗？今天我还没提醒你该做个体面的正常人呢。你该感谢我的服务。”

拉斯特的回答是又喝了一口威士忌。（这次节制多了，但他今天已经喝了不少。）

马蒂的声音缓和了些。“——弦绷得太紧没好处，拉斯特。还有别喝那么多。哪怕就今天。”

“没喝多少。我会控制。”

“你他妈的开玩笑？我们上次说的时候，你答应得好好的。操，别以为我不记得！”

“……上次不算数。”

马蒂翻了个白眼，又强调了一遍。“就像在我前院里演了一出活死人之夜，拉斯特。你有没有想过，你不可能背着全世界的负担还能跟没事似的。”

拉斯特没有回答，只是又把酒瓶举到嘴边。（马蒂知道这次只是为了气他。）对，你宁可毁掉自己也不肯承认弱点，马蒂想。

拉斯特小心地把瓶子放下，开始把背心脱掉。他的身体就像马蒂每次见到的那样轮廓分明；拉斯特的腹肌绷紧得像钢索，马蒂努力压下自己的冲动，没像野兽似的扑上去。

“你干吗，拉斯特？”马蒂问，他的声音呆板，遥远。

拉斯特的眼睛扫过他，望向别处。他开始脱下裤子，随意扔在台子旁边。然后是短裤。袜子。

所有的。

“你这个侦探真他妈的糟。”拉斯特说，还是那种实事求是的口气，那声音曾毁了马蒂所有虔诚的生活准则。

“上床。”

马蒂跟着他。

当拉斯特紧紧抓住马蒂，把他按进床垫，饥渴地吻着他的脖子，马蒂简直不相信这是真的。主动这个词都显得太弱了。他想脱掉衣服，但拉斯特拉开他的手，一件件地把他的衣服剥掉。一丝不苟，但不容反抗。

马蒂闭上眼睛，听见拉斯特在喘息，挪动位置——然后让自己坐在马蒂身上，润滑过，又湿又热，小心地开始缓缓摇摆臀部。拉斯特动作的时候，他的内部包围着马蒂，紧拥着，吸吮着，马蒂控制不住地呻吟起来。拉斯特完全知道自己在做什么。他打碎了马蒂最后的一丝理智。

选择。行动。控制。他什么都没给留给马蒂。

拉斯特总是认为自己懂得最多。

 

*

 

早晨，马蒂觉得拉斯特的胳膊搂着他的腰。慵懒，放松，不可思议，简直不像拉斯特。

马蒂努力保持不动，只是伸头看着拉斯特的脸，想找出这奇怪举动的线索。

拉斯特的脸松弛了，呼吸平稳。

他的呼吸里还有一丝酒气。马蒂敢打赌拉斯特还没醒酒，或是陷在某人充满铝味的梦里，管他怎么说。俗套的借口，能让他从无尽的沉思和存在性焦虑中得到几分钟的放松。

他睡着了吗？

他的呼吸很平稳，所以……有可能。在多次被拉斯特嘲笑缺乏常识之后，马蒂在百科全书里查了失眠，瞧你把我弄成什么样了拉斯特我都疯到去翻这种书了，在多导睡眠图和咪唑并吡啶之间，看上去拉斯特还是偶尔能够睡着的。但……多数时候不行。

马蒂躺着，让拉斯特靠着他。他也想拥抱他，真的想。但拉斯特的睡眠比正午的太阳还轻，做任何的动作都会让马蒂被他扒了皮，或招来其他暴力行动。至少拉斯特会被他惊醒，拥抱时间无疑就会结束。

拥抱时间。

这简直像个神话——好像碰上一只吸血怪①——不管谁听了都会以为他疯了。但……感觉真的很好。柔情，亲密。即使那意味着百分之九十九点九（九）的时间里拉斯特都在掩盖自己。

拉斯特甚至把膝盖伸到马蒂的腿后面，好像没什么了不起似的。没什么了不起！直到现在马蒂还以为拉斯特宁可把腿锯了也不会这么干呢。（马蒂笑出了声。）

拥抱着拉斯特▪科尔的时间。

这不会是最后一次。

 

 

① 吸血怪：Chupacabra（西班牙语），一种传说中存在于中北美洲的吸血动物。


	6. 那个消瘦的离婚男人，受到启示

很长时间以后，马蒂才意识到拉斯特让他分了心②。

让马蒂沮丧的是，那很有效。

 

② 指在他们上床前在谈的话题。


	7. 像新生和火焰

周末的时候，拉斯特偶尔会走出屋子，在后院里读书。

马蒂觉得有点不舒服，他居然不知道拉斯特还有个后院。

马蒂第一次从厨房的窗子看见拉斯特在外面时怔了一下，之后才反应过来——他差点没看见他，拉斯特坐在一个破旧的木凳子上，弓着身，好像在地上发现了一具尸体。马蒂走到阳光下，换了个角度，才看清拉斯特手里拿着一本书，放得很低。

这个样子读书真可笑，把身子弯得那么低，就差坐在地上了。（那样可能更舒服点，但就不是拉斯特的风格了。）拉斯特总是热衷于自虐，跟嗑药一样。

“今早你没一边抽烟一边寻找阴暗面？”马蒂开玩笑，但拉斯特只是向凳子上放着的一包烟歪了歪头。边上还有一个杯子，里面有几个掐灭的烟蒂。（那当然。）

“我们在哪里都能看到阴暗面，马蒂。”拉斯特说，马蒂不想冲他翻白眼，但没忍住。拉斯特根本没注意，也不在乎。

到目前为止，聊天还进行得不错。

马蒂在拉斯特旁边坐下来，想看看拉斯特在看什么书。地上乱糟糟地长满了植物，马蒂有种冲动想拿把大剪刀把这地方都清理干净。那些植物长得杂乱无章，毫无美感——主要是些杂草和半死不活的花草。如果仔细看，还有一小丛橘红色小花和一些瘦弱的绿叶扒在土地上。泥土又干又脆——它长不大。

也许这对拉斯特就足够了。马蒂把眼睛从那个算不上花园的地方转开，不经意地骂了一句。

“……你在看什么？”

拉斯特把书放下，拿起烟，点着，很快地吸了一口才回答。

“你真想知道？还是你想把今早的友好谈话重来一遍？”

操他的。

 

*

 

马蒂已经问过拉斯特想不想到外面买早餐，因为房子里没什么吃的了。拉斯特漠不关心地耸了耸肩，马蒂想说那就算同意了吧，上车，但只是嘟囔了一句我可不会老给你当奶妈，昨晚的宿醉还让他的脑子昏昏沉沉的。

“我也没指望你会。”拉斯特说。

他的毫不客气比以前更伤人。当然这个安排只是暂时的。当然是。

“我……我可不想看你在工作时候晕过去，行吗？”马蒂说，很没底气。“——你得让我相信，你在我不在的时候也会吃东西。”

“你现在就出门的话，我会证明给你看。”拉斯特冷淡地说，又点了一支烟。

“听着，蝙蝠侠，要是我在你孤独的城堡里占了地方，让我滚出去就行。”

拉斯特恼怒地瞪了马蒂一眼——好像他说了什么不可原谅的话——转过去用背对着他。

马蒂骂骂咧咧地出了前门。骂骂咧咧地上了车。把车开上路（还在骂）。

他在路边店买了甜甜圈和咖啡（大概还在骂个不停），因为马蒂想吃点甜的，而拉斯特肯定他妈的不在乎。

他骂骂咧咧地开车回来。

骂骂咧咧地停车。

坐在驾驶座上瞪着拉斯特的前门。

这次没有骂。只叹了口气。

他不确定跟拉斯特睡一张床以后，自己想要什么。他希望事情能有所改变。但没有。今天早上马蒂只想问些蠢问题。就像，你到底在想什么，拉斯特？你是否已经找到出路，还是仍在苦苦支撑？

我该问你吗？

我该怎么办？

关于你？

和我？

 

*

 

马蒂看着拉斯特抽烟。“我什么时候不礼貌了？”

拉斯特摇摇头，盯着外面的灌木，好像那堆乱草很有趣似的。他甚至没费劲去搭理马蒂的玩笑。只是把烟拿到嘴边，有点不高兴。

马蒂慢慢伸出手，直接从拉斯特手里把烟拿了过来。吸了一口，感到烟气充满了他的五脏六腑。他没有把烟吐出来。

拉斯特上下打量着他。他好像想说什么，但最后只是转身又给自己点了支烟。

他们在那儿坐了十分钟。静静地吸着烟，看着疯长的植物。

最后拉斯特又燃了一支烟。他吐出的烟气盘旋了一阵，越来越淡，渐渐散去。（马蒂相信肯定有人写过诗来描写这个。）

马蒂拿着他的烟，直到烟灰积了一英寸长。它一触即碎，却完美地保留着形状，就像他在大学时试过的那样。③

 

 

③ 这里在暗示，拉斯特像燃尽就消散的烟灰，而马蒂就算已经烧完了也会努力保持形状。


	8. 谁知道为什么有些卫星

周末的时候，拉斯特偶尔会自我治疗。

马蒂第一次抓到拉斯特拿着可疑的药片是在星期五，大约午夜时候，他开车去把马蒂从酒吧接回来以后。周末晚上的喝酒应酬跟拉斯特无关，但他那天早些时候主动提出捎他一程。马蒂确定他没发疯，也没产生幻觉之后，（很快）答应了。

他该注意到不对劲的。

当他们回到门前的时候，拉斯特在外衣口袋里摸索着钥匙。

马蒂撞到了拉斯特的胳膊肘。（那家伙老是慢吞吞的。）

啪。

一个小小的白药瓶滚到台阶上，停在脚垫前面。贴着处方药标签。

“那是啥。”马蒂的声音含含糊糊，带着酒意。

拉斯特捡起瓶子。“那个……能抑制不必要的念头。”

“别糊弄我，我还没醉成那样。”

虽然说着这话，马蒂还是忍不住想起几天前的早晨，拉斯特的胳膊环绕着他。他那时那么……放松。简直不像是真的。马蒂怀疑过那是不是个梦。他认为拉斯特睡着了。但现在他怀疑——那是不是药物的作用？

“好吧，我太紧张的时候需要这个。”

“……这药合法吗？”

拉斯特倒出两颗在手里。

“合法的治疗。”

“跟你说了我他妈的还没那么醉，别跟我兜圈子。”马蒂瓮声瓮气地说，“这药合法吗？”

拉斯特犹豫了一下，把药装进口袋。

“是。”

马蒂猜他应该感谢拉斯特，至少在对他当面撒谎之前还考虑了一下。

你一定觉得我是个烂好人。

“我知道你一向爱瞎扯，”马蒂说，努力不去高估拉斯特对他的感觉，不扯得太远。酒精放松了他的舌头，让他很难说出一句连贯的话。“我知道你改不了，很好，我知道拉斯特。那……没问题。够怪的，但你就那样。但也许你该……去看医生。”

“怎么，那我就能找个私人的拉契护士长④？”拉斯特冷笑一声，“操你，伙计，听听你说的，每次我看见我活得跟你不一样，你就要抓狂了。”

马蒂愤怒地抹着前额，他还没清醒到能应付这场谈话。

“我没那么说，拉斯特，老天。你为什么老把人往坏处想。”

“因为实际就是那么回事。”

拉斯特打开门，几乎是把马蒂推进前厅。马蒂吸了几口气，靠着墙，看着拉斯特把自己的鞋子踢掉。

跟拉斯特同住一屋是件很不容易的事，尤其是在马蒂想把事情做对的时候。他想告诉自己没事，拉斯特知道自己在做什么，如果这些不知是什么鬼的药片有作用，那谁他妈的还在乎（现代医药的秘密），但……那还是不对头。

为什么让你接受帮助这么难？

马蒂叹了口气。“我是说，只是该让人帮你，就这样。”

“帮助？你在暗示……”

“不！我懂你的意思，只是……失眠什么的……最后会影响你的工作。”

拉斯特瞪着他，表情冷漠。

“我工作得很好。你知道。”

“现在是，但你能坚持多久？”马蒂摇晃着，“我只是……”

这是个陷阱，他在掉进去，掉进去，掉进去。如果马蒂承认他关心的并不是工作，那……

拉斯特转开头。“那不关你的事。”

“老天，拉斯特——”

拉斯特还是没看他。

“我知道你想干什么，马蒂。但对人说教，说都是为你的身心健康着想，这套对你自己都不管用，所以就别费心了。”

“别，”马蒂可怜巴巴地说，拉斯特不屑一顾的态度伤到了他，马蒂一时说不出话。“想想你在干什么……”

拉斯特叹了口气，开始解开裤扣，抬起眼睛，和马蒂对视着，疲惫而冷淡。

“把裤子脱了，马蒂。”

马蒂瞪着他。他发誓他的瞳孔收缩了。

“拉斯特——”

“妈的闭上嘴，把裤子脱了。”

“我们还没讨论完呢，别转移话题，那是——”

“我的工作，没错。我忘了。”

马蒂不安地舔着嘴唇。他把自己逼进了死胡同，只能把话题集中在拉斯特的表面问题上。为什么会这样？在马蒂以为他们已经亲密无间的时候，他还是不愿在最基本的问题上袒露真心？拉斯特还是对他隐藏着那么多秘密……也许拉斯特从没如马蒂所想的那样接近，连一半都没有。

“对，你该死的工作，”马蒂厉声说，“——你得照顾好自己拉斯特，否则你会干不下去的。那样的话……奎萨达就得给我换个搭档了。”

“你不就想那样？”

“我想？”马蒂努力忽略拉斯特声音里的苦涩，但办不到。他的胸中也被刺痛了。“我刚刚习惯你这个麻烦，不管你注意到没有——你那些胡扯也影响到我了。”

拉斯特用长长的手指把药瓶翻过来，扔在角落里那堆衣服上。“那，我觉得你肯定能克服的，人类很能适应……堕落。”（后面这句话好像是对自己说的，而不是对马蒂。）

“你这个顽固的混蛋。”

马蒂抱住他。

他感到拉斯特下意识地绷紧了，一只手已经防御地挡在他们中间。然后他放松了，让马蒂用双臂抱着他，好像他已经接受了。（马蒂觉得拉斯特是有意识这么做的，他的手还在他们之间，尴尬地按着马蒂的肚子。）

“你这搭档真够呛，”马蒂贴着拉斯特的脸咕哝着，“听说过信任危机么？”

“你是我见过最没头脑的警察。”拉斯特冷静地说，贴上马蒂的嘴。他的舌头飞快地舔了一下马蒂的嘴唇，让他颤抖起来。

“你需要帮助，拉斯特。”马蒂喃喃地说。

“你觉得我需要帮助？你该死的帮助，”拉斯特说。

马蒂想假装抗议，说他关心——只关心拉斯特的——身心健康。但如果真是那样，他就得住手。他就应该说，不，你这样不对头，拉斯特。

但他没有。马蒂解开他的衬衫，拉开他的裤链。

他想，也许这能让拉斯特不再胡思乱想，也让自己放下那些本能之外的东西，那些帮助他每天实际工作的东西——

拉斯特在他的身下，半裸着。他肩膀总是比马蒂记忆中的窄。拉斯特闭上眼睛，抬起脖子。（只要他想，他能完全放下戒备。）

马蒂用舌头舔过那裸露着的美丽肌肤。贪婪地吞食着他，知道拉斯特想要他这样。他进入了拉斯特，呻吟着，而后者用双腿环绕着马蒂，把他拉近，在他耳边喘息。他们的呼吸混在一起，融化在温暖的门厅里。

拉斯特把马蒂拉进自己的身体，带着亲密和期待。马蒂紧抱着他，他摇摆着，毫不犹豫，随着马蒂的每一个动作，每一次轻轻的喘息和胶着的触摸。每一次肆无忌惮的抽插。只是性，别无其他。

马蒂呻吟着，他的阴茎冲撞着拉斯特柔软的内部，想用力挤得更深。肌肉收缩着被挤开，拉斯特颤抖着，咬着嘴唇，把脸转开。他抓住马蒂的大腿，把马蒂推开。他抽出手，几秒钟之后马蒂抓住他，又把他拉回来。

马蒂再次插入的时候，觉得自己失控了。拉斯特在他身下颤抖，喘着粗气，闭着眼睛，撸着自己。马蒂的手握住他的勃起，他瑟缩了，马蒂攥紧他，让拉斯特撸得更狠更快。

拉斯特呻吟起来。

温热溅湿了马蒂的手，拉斯特的眼睛睁开了，锁定在马蒂脸上，充满狂暴，像着了魔……但当马蒂也看着他时，那眼神转成了恐惧的清醒。

马蒂颤抖着，恐惧地呻吟着，也射了。那让他想起——拉斯特也一样——他们都是男人，都是人类，都渴望着肉欲，和其它的东西……

拉斯特转开脸，抬起胳膊遮住眼睛。

“嘿，”马蒂说，“你还好吗？”

拉斯特还是遮着脸。（马蒂能感到拉斯特下身的肌肉还在收缩，高潮后的余韵。）

“拉斯特？让我看你的脸。”

马蒂用手环着拉斯特的背，把他从地板上扶起来。他抚摸着拉斯特的颈侧。

“拉斯特？你好吗？”

只是一瞬间，但还没快到看不见。马蒂看见拉斯特的眼睛在睫毛下闪动，同时感到拉斯特猛地抬起手。看到拉斯特胳膊上的汗毛竖起来，好像暴露在寒冬之中。

马蒂抓住拉斯特的手，紧接着他就把马蒂的手从脖子上推开。马蒂还抓着他，等他安静下来。但拉斯特只是骂着，扭打着，想尽办法挣脱。（还想扭伤自己的手腕，因为拉斯特是个傻瓜。）

“……滚开，”

马蒂退缩了，想把自己和纠缠在一起的拉斯特分开。但他被缠住了，拉斯特的腹部紧绷着，刚才暂时放松的张力又积聚起来。

“他妈的别碰我，混蛋。”

酒精还是让马蒂的嘴发木，但愤怒还是喷涌而出。

“好吧，很抱歉，我还以为拉你一把不算太亲昵呢。想想五分钟前我们在干什么，我可不觉得表示好意是什么十恶不赦的事。”

拉斯特像水银一样从他手里挣脱出来。他屈起膝盖，把马蒂的胳膊推开，好像马蒂根本不是个人，他只是在推开一片树枝。拉斯特挥着手臂，他的眼神变了，怒吼着。

“就因为你操了我，就能把我当块牛排？”

马蒂咬紧了牙。

“操，拉斯特，我只想帮你站起来！”

“我他妈的能自己站，”拉斯特说，挣扎着站起身，胳膊肘撞在墙上，却没有咒骂。就因为他是个有能力的独立人类。

马蒂摇摇头，还在想怎样把拉斯特引到性爱后的甜言蜜语上来。

“只想礼貌点，想……”

“你想怎样？”

“听着……刚才你的后背好像有点不好受，”马蒂内疚地说，“——我想帮你一把，就这样。”

拉斯特用手抹了一把脸和嘴。

“我受够了。”

“……什么？”

拉斯特声音很低，说得很快，没有看马蒂。

“我受够了，马蒂。我明白了——你想拿你那套生活准则来对我，什么事都要做对，那样你就能觉得自己是个正人君子，就觉得万事大吉了，操你。”

这是什么话？从何说起？

如果马蒂能正常思考，他会想，你过去到底经历了什么，拉斯特▪科尔，让攻击我变成了比接受基本的善意更自然的反应？

但马蒂无法正常思考。

“所以你……受够了，”马蒂慢吞吞地说，“好像我们才吃完饭，你抹抹嘴就完了？你觉得这样利用别人就没事？”

拉斯特冷冷地采取守势。“这话从你嘴里说出来，我该觉得是夸奖。”

这个王八蛋。老是先踩人痛脚。

“老天，丽莎知道她想要什么，拉斯特，这完全是两码事——”

“一进门你就干了我，你真觉得这有什么不同？蠢蛋。”

“就是两码事！我以为你会……我是说，我们是——”

为什么拉斯特就是不明白，他和丽莎一点都不一样，他和马蒂认识的任何人都不一样。拉斯特让马蒂想用独一无二的方式对待他，和以往任何人都不同。

“我觉得那对你有好处，”马蒂说，有点晕乎。“——而且是你先提的。”

“算了，”拉斯特说，盯着地板。他的肩膀塌了下去。

马蒂能看到拉斯特退缩了，那让人难受。但他还怒气未消。为什么拉斯特就能开口伤人，然后掉头不理？这么多人当中，拉斯特怎么敢对他横加指责——

马蒂想也没想就脱口而出。

“你是说我该忘了拉斯特▪科尔扒了裤子想干一炮？那——算什么？谎话？试探？我成了倒霉蛋，就因为听了你的话？去他妈的，我真不敢相信我蠢到相信这个能让你放松！”

拉斯特的头猛地抬起来，怒视着。

马蒂咒骂着。

他们扭打在一起。

 

 

 

 

作者注：  
赶紧贴出来断后路……欢迎挑错，之后我会改正。

 

④ 拉契护士长：Nurse Ratched，电影“飞越疯人院”（One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest (1975)）中的角色。


	9. 来来去去

他会回来。

马蒂看着拉斯特走下车道。

也许他会回头看。

拉斯特上了他的皮卡，甩上门。

……也许他不会。


	10. 而其他的消失了

拉斯特走了，留下的空洞使世界显得更加空旷和孤独。

马蒂想用不需动脑的工作来填补空虚——一项优秀的美国传统——但当拉斯特在那里又不在那里的时候，空虚却更加扩大了。他坐在马蒂对面读着案卷，写着审讯记录，安静得像坟墓一样。马蒂看着他，一些不请自来的奇怪念头撕扯着他的内心。好像希望总是和现实背道而驰。（马蒂总是忘记他喜欢狂野的东西。他从不长记性。）

“拉斯特，你拿到特别小组的最后几份报告了吗？奎萨达追着我要了一早上了。”

“嗯。”

“你没惹毛他们吧？没说什么‘偶尔也自己动动脑子混蛋’之类的？”

“没。”

马蒂盯着拉斯特，后者好像对工作事务之外的一切毫无兴趣。比起马蒂认识的那个人，他现在更像个文字处理机。好像曾经的那个拉斯特消失了，留给马蒂的……只是个空壳。用硬纸剪出来的人形。他知道拉斯特被伤到了，他理解。但这种时候，他摸不清拉斯特在想什么，也不知怎样去弥补。

每天下班的时候，马蒂都会跟他道别，走向自己的车。他望着下午的斜阳，不明白两个人怎能如此不同。

 

*

 

“就像盯着太阳看，明白吗？”他含含糊糊地跟杰瑞西说，隔着一堆啤酒。“就好像，你想那么干，但眼睛会晃瞎，伙计，然后你就他妈的得上癌了。”

“眼睛，”杰瑞西咯咯笑，“眼癌。”

“操你伙计，”马蒂趴在他的杯子上，觉得一阵恶心。“我是说真的，那不健康。”

“那当然不健康！伙计听听你说的，你干吗招那些疯妞，我真不懂。”

马蒂叹了口气。啤酒，烟雾，嘈杂的酒吧，糟糕的音乐。

“……没那么离谱。只想……给日子加点滋味。”

“对，不过你要那么想，到头来你就只剩那些离谱的了。”

“大概我想从普通日子里放个假吧，杰瑞西。”

“你跟你搭档混得太久了。那种生活不适合你，马蒂。”

马蒂抬起眉毛。

“没错，拉斯特是个讨厌鬼。不过浑浑噩噩地混日子……我也不知道是不是想活成那样。”

杰瑞西翻了个白眼。

“听听，你已经快昏头了。”

德玛坐到他们旁边。“嘿兔崽子们，干吗绷着个脸？我还以为是我老婆在看‘女作家与谋杀案’⑤呢。”

马蒂哼了一声。“只要你是安吉拉⑥，我没意见，伙计。”

“她可惹火了。”杰瑞西严肃地说，对方盯着他，他有点生气。

“啥？”马蒂呛到了，德玛偷喝了他的啤酒，他也忘了骂。

“我说真的，”杰瑞西恼了，“——喜欢有主见的女人有什么错？你老把自己搞成一锅粥，还说我怪？“

德玛被逗乐了。“——男人总得有点头脑，马蒂。”

马蒂从德玛那里抓过杯子。“你也别说我。你能不能把杯子扔下一会儿？说不定能骗过你老婆，让她以为你有责任心什么的——”

（“——可不，他又招惹了哪个妞，”杰瑞西对德玛说，“——老这样。”）

“你闭嘴，杰瑞西。”

“只偷一杯啤酒放不倒我，”德玛小心翼翼地拿起他们面前的酒杯，“你们又喝了多少？”

“还没够。”

“那好，给我也买一杯，算我一个。什么也比不上帮同事处理女人问题——我老婆懂这个，她就喜欢我表示关心。”

“我要吐了。”

“快想想安吉拉，我见过她年轻时候的照片，美呆了。”

马蒂呻吟起来。

“记得提醒我，下次什么也别告诉你们。”

“我们就想帮忙。”

“没错，”德玛说，“——我们是最佳后援团。等着瞧吧，今晚回家之前我们就能拉你入伙。”

杰瑞西哼了一声。“话说回来，马蒂，谁又惹你了？你搭档？”

德玛笑了。算不上亲切——完全是轻蔑。“现在有个人可比你还头大呢。”

无巧不巧，拉斯特进来了，穿着灰衬衫，衣冠楚楚。他走过的时候不屑地瞟了他们一眼；杰瑞西和德玛停止说话，满心厌恶地回看他。过了几秒钟，他们就转开了眼，好像过敏似的。马蒂多看了一会儿。他的目光在拉斯特身上流连。

拉斯特还是拉斯特的样子。面无笑容，对一切都无动于衷，但生活还是无尽的折磨和人性的堕落。紧张。永远准备着战斗。

上帝，马蒂想他。

“天，他真混蛋。”杰瑞西有点不自然，把一杯酒吞进他的啤酒肚。马蒂想笑，赶紧转过脸去，没让杰瑞西看见。

“而且干活跟疯子一样。”德玛摇着头。“你跟他搭档真是倒了八辈子霉，马蒂。”

“……我还得来一杯。”马蒂说，伸手招呼女侍者。

“是我不好，忘了你今晚麻烦够多了。那个妞已经把你搞得七荤八素了，真的。”

“听谁说也不想听你说这个，杰瑞西。”

“我脑子可清楚着呢。你是一塌糊涂。”

又一大杯啤酒放在桌上。马蒂不高兴地哼了一声。

“别废话，倒酒。”

“是长官。”

马蒂再次抬起头时，看到拉斯特站在吧台那一头，正在和几个年长的妇人说话，给她们看照片。

当然，他还在工作。

拉斯特回了一下头。马蒂僵住了，但拉斯特没有接触他的视线——没有，他的目光扫过马蒂的下半身，几乎带着渴望。

拉斯特忘了藏起他眼中的热力，那刺痛了马蒂的心。

 

*

 

大部分的夜里，马蒂都努力不睡着，听着拉斯特什么时候回来。但他总是不成功——他肯定拉斯特是在故意躲着他。每天早晨，停车位总是空着的。

拉斯特什么也没说，从没让他搬出去——但即使是个空荡荡的旅馆房间也比这里更好受。

马蒂还是呆了下来。操他的。要是他想赶马蒂走，他得当着他的面说出来。

 

*

 

周末的时候，马蒂会往窗外看，只想看看拉斯特是不是还在外面看书。

他从没指望看到他，但有一次他瞥见一缕烟从装满烟蒂的杯子里升起来，那杯子放在凳子上，就像以前一样。

几个小时后，它不见了。

 

 

⑤《女作家与谋杀案》：Murder, She Wrote，CBS电视台的长篇侦探剧集，共十二季，264集，1984年—1996年播出。  
⑥ Angela Lansbury，《女作家与谋杀案》女主角，演这部剧的时候已经六十多岁。


	11. 在天空中

几个星期五之后，又是个星期五。

拉斯特打电话给马蒂，让他去工作地点接他——他的皮卡发动不了。拉斯特的声音里有一丝紧张，马蒂说好，十五分钟就到，一口气说完，就挂了电话。

他看看表，揉着眼睛。他觉得好像几个星期没睡过觉了。

马蒂叹了口气。给自己倒了杯咖啡，呆呆地盯着窗外。走出空荡荡的房子，和空荡荡的停车位，到路边他停车的地方。

他不知道他还能这样继续多久。但他没想过不去会怎样。虽然他敢赌一大笔钱，拉斯特的车完全没问题。

 

*

 

拉斯特站在警局门前，等着。一只手拿着笔记本，另一只手拿着烟，瘦长而可爱。马蒂停了车，车灯照亮了拉斯特，他瞥到拉斯特脸上有一丝奇怪的神色。

不太像一个两点钟找人搭车的人会有的那种奇怪表情。

“这个点叫我出来——你最好是找到什么好东西了。”

“找到太多了，马蒂，”拉斯特疲惫地说，“我缺少研究现象学的洞察力。”

“你就不能歇口气，别再中邪似的说个不停。”

“我无法说出那些灵魂的秘密。”

拉斯特把烟扔在地上，用脚碾碎。他的眼睛幽暗而不安。

马蒂认得那种表情。

“……上车，拉斯特。”马蒂粗鲁地说。

拉斯特犹豫了一下，但他看到了马蒂的脸。

他上了车。

 

*

 

他在车上睡着了。马蒂没心情去叫醒他。拉斯特的呼吸安静平稳，清晰可闻。

马蒂停了车，望着夜空。车窗很脏，看不到星星。他想打开车门，但停住了。他想静静地呆一会儿。后来他把车窗摇下了一条缝。

他还是看不到星星。角度不对。

这都怪你，拉斯特，马蒂对自己说。你谁也不在乎，只想着自己。

他看着拉斯特，眼睛闭着，一动不动，紧裹在衬衫里的胸部有规律地起伏。（同色调的衬衫他存着不少。）拉斯特的前额贴着车窗，他的呼吸在玻璃上凝成了雾气。（见鬼，之后他又要擦窗了。）

他的左手不时地牵动着。没抽烟，马蒂想。该死的瘾君子。

那没有用。

马蒂锁上车门，靠在座椅上，闭上眼睛。把他的右手覆在拉斯特的左手上，感到拉斯特的手指伸开，不动了。

是的，那没有用。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 这样结尾很合适。


	12. 尾声：早上好，镜子

路边空空荡荡，了无生气，像镜中被热气模糊的影象，在马蒂的视野中闪动。

“你饿吗？”他问拉斯特，但马蒂已经放弃了午餐上的民主选择——拉斯特基本不会表明自己的喜好，虽然这关系到人类的基本生存问题——

“汉堡，”拉斯特忽然说，“——警局下面几个街区那家新开的汉堡店。”

马蒂停了一下才反应过来。他真的感觉到了。

“……你想吃啥？”

短暂的沉默。

“你上次买过了，这次我点，”拉斯特说，“你要汉堡，薯条，对吗？”

马蒂抬起眉毛。他忍不住大声说出来，“……对，拉斯特▪科尔要订工作餐，世界末日肯定快到了。”

拉斯特嗤之以鼻。

“你不会是觉得那‘荒废渎神之事’⑦已经来了吧？我想你是在引用原始的单向概念，来配合你（偶尔会有的）亚伯拉罕教信仰。⑧”

哦不，马蒂才想起来，他把拉斯特引上了钩，现在他们还排在收银台前面，而且——

“——汉堡，大薯条，培根奶酪汉堡加双份泡菜，两杯草莓奶昔，就这些。”拉斯特说，准确无误，毫不犹豫。

马蒂转向收银台的姑娘。她心不在焉地对他们笑了一下，打了单据，不用看就把找回的钱给了拉斯特，

马蒂皱着眉头，找了个不那么油腻的座位坐下。他认真地打量着拉斯特，拉斯特也用锐利的眼神盯着他。这有点让人不安——拉斯特只想做点小小的改变，让自己别被框进马蒂对他的固定印象当中。

“怎么了？”拉斯特干巴巴地说，有点不高兴。

“……两杯草莓奶昔？”

“那又怎样？”

“别逼我喝你那些小妞饮料。”马蒂咕哝着。

食物上得比他们想得快。拉斯特抓起纸袋，但停了一下，递给马蒂一杯奶昔。

“如果选择太少让你不满，找不到能表达你真实存在的东西，我可以换点别的。”拉斯特冷静地说。

马蒂瞪着他，伸手拿奶昔。他的手轻轻擦过拉斯特的衬衫。

“把它给我，混蛋。”

 

 

 

⑦ 荒废渎神之事：the abomination of desolation，出自《圣经▪但以理书》，指世界末日和基督再临之前出现的异象。

⑧ 亚伯拉罕宗教：Abrahamic，又称天启宗教，闪米特一神诸教。指三个世界性宗教：犹太教、基督教、伊斯兰教。三宗教的传统均奉圣经旧约中的亚伯拉罕（易卜拉欣）为先祖圣徒，且均发源于中东沙漠地区。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 就这样了——感谢阅读。像往常一样欢迎评论/批评。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：  
> 本文标题和章节小标题来自ben folds five的'michael praytor, five years later' 。  
> 我不知道为什么还要写这个。多谢阅读，对就是你，读者们。想想看，第一季已经播出这么久了，但不知为什么我会被吸引进这个fandom，很高兴我不是一个人。


End file.
